1989
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: One-shot über die deutschen Teilung und Wiedervereinigung.


**1989**

Bomben flogen über den Himmel Deutschlands und eine Welle der Zerstörung überkam das Haus. Bevor das alles begann, waren es die deutschen Brüder, die den Tod und die Zerstörung über die anderen Nationen brachten und nun waren es genau diese, allen voran Russland, Amerika, Frankreich und England, ihre extrem grausame Rache auszuüben. Es waren Jahre des Krieges vergangen, in dem Ludwig an der Seite seines Bruders Gilbert Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, aber diese vertrauliche Zweisamkeit sollte schon bald ein Ende haben, und das für ganze 40 Jahre.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, Bruder", seufzte Deutschland und sah dabei seinen großen Bruder mit einem geringen Lächeln an. „Der Krieg ist verloren und ich weiß nicht, was die Alleierten mit uns tun werden."

„Westen!" Der Preuße grinste ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Angst versuchte er hinter seinem selbstsicheren auftreten zu verstecken. „Es ist alles deine Schuld! Du wolltest den Krieg, um unser Haus auszubauen und das hast du jetzt davon. Ich werde für dich bezahlen müssen und dabei habe ICH dir das Leben geschenkt."

Ludwig sah seinen Bruder mit einem leicht traurigen Blick an. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit uns machen werden, aber bitte glaube mir eins: Auch wenn ich es dir nie gezeigt habe, du bist mein Bruder, Osten! Ich werde dich nie vergessen."

„Du sprichst ja so, als wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen werden. Sei kein Idiot, Westen! Wie nach dem ersten großen Krieg werden wir Teile unseres Hauses verlieren und die Schäden bezahlen müssen, mehr auch nicht."

„Ich hoffe es, Bruder; ich hoffe es!"

Doch alles kam anders als Preußen es geahnt hatte und das Erscheinen der Alleierten in ihrem Haus sollte wirklich zu einer, zumindest vorübergehenden, Trennung der Beiden führen.

So vergangen vier Jahre, in dem die deutschen Brüder die vier Dauergäste behausen mussten. Das ursprünglich in zwei Teile eingeteilte Haus – im westlichen Teil wohnte Deutschland, im östlichen sein Bruder Preußen – wurde nun in vier geteilt. In Ludwigs Teil nesteten sich Amerika, England und Frankreich ein, die dort die von ihnen verursachte Zerstörung ansahen und die ganze Schuld dem Verlierer gaben. Es wäre ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen und nun müsse er damit leben.

Auf dem Kaminsims hatte der Deutsche ein Bild seiner Ex-Alleierten Italien stellen, welches er sich jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen anstarrte. „Ach, Alice! Wie es dir wohl jetzt ergeht? Wieso habe ich das alles nur getan… Ich weiß, dass ich viel Schlechtes getan habe und du mich wahrscheinlich hassen wirst, aber ich werde alles tun, damit wir eines Tages wieder gemeinsam durch die Welt reisen können. Ich werde mich ändern, Alice, das verspreche ich dir."

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, dessen Besatzer sein Haus nach einigen Jahren verlassen hatten, musste sich Gilbert mit einem einzigen Herrscher zufriedengeben, der aber viel schlimmer als alle drei anderen zusammen war. Unter Ivans Rache für den angerichteten Schaden musste nun er leiden. Der Russe wollte sein Haus nämlich nie mehr verlassen beziehungsweise würde es für die nächsten 40 Jahre kontrollieren. 40 Jahre des Grauens und der Einsamkeit. Niemand von seinen alten Freunden – oder auch Feinden – würde er für lange Zeit aus den Augen verlieren und bald, so dachte er sich, würde sich keiner mehr an den östlichen Teil des Hauses erinnern. „Du hattest recht, Bruder", sprach Gilbert leicht zu sich selbst. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen… So einen Abschied haben wir nicht verdient." Ein gab einen wütenden Tritt gegen eine Schachtel am Boden, die dadurch bis an die Wand flog. „Abschied? Wir hatten ja noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Abschied. In meinen Gedanken fehlt die Erinnerung an meine letzten Worten an ihm; es ist ja auch schon vier Jahre her, aber es war sicherlich nichts Besonderes! Nun werden wir uns wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen, nie mehr…"

In den kommenden 40 Jahren hatten die deutschen Brüder, einer getrennt vom anderen, die unterschiedlichsten Erfahrungen. Ludwig hatte sein Teil wieder ganz für sich allein und bekam Schritt für Schritt die Anerkennung der anderen Nationen wieder. Seine Vergangenheit wurde ihm immer noch vorgehalten, aber seine Fortschritte waren offensichtbar. Gilbert dagegen, der ohne eine Pause unter Russlands Kontrolle stand, musste einige Opfer aushalten: Eine Mauer teilte nun seinen und den Bereich seines Bruders, besichtigen durfte er nur die anderen armen Nationen, die unter Ivan standen, der Fortschritt ging nicht so schnell und großartig voran, wie es im westlichen Teil des Hauses der Fall war und wegen einiger Ungerechtigkeiten versuchte er auch einmal zu rebellieren, was leider schief ging.

Es war mittlerweile das Jahr 1989 und eine neue Welle der Wut überkam Preußen erneut. Er hatte es satt unter seinen Besatzer zu stehen und begann wieder zu rebellieren. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Versuch schien Ivan dieses Mal nicht so hart durchzugehen, da auch in den anderen Häusern unter seiner Gewalt alle langsam gegen ihn vorging.

„Wieso rebellierst du schon wieder, Gilbert?", fragte der Russe seinen Schützling. „Habe ich dir nicht alles gegeben, was du zum Leben brauchst?"

Die Wut des Preußen war klar zu sehen. Mit geballter Faust rammte er auf den Tisch und sah den grinsenden Russen an. „Ich habe es satt, dein Sklave zu sein. Es sind nun mehr als 40 Jahre vergangen, dass ich meinen geliebten Bruder nicht mehr gesehen habe. Ich will ihn wiedersehen, wissen, was er in dieser Zeit zu getan hat, ihn auf den Arm nehmen, ein Bierchen mit ihm trinken. Wir sind Brüder und ich brauch ihn und ich weiß, dass er mich auch braucht."

„Kolkolkolkol", lachte Ivan darauf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Bruder dich so vermisst? Denkst du, dass er so glücklich über eure Wiedervereinigung wäre? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, wenn dies deine Gedanken sind."

„Du weißt doch nicht, wie Westen darauf reagieren würde. Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir es nie herausfinden. Also gib uns eine Möglichkeit, dass wir uns zumindest EINMAL sehen können. Nur einmal, mehr verlange ich ja auch nicht."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Nach diesen Worten verließ der Kommunist das Haus Preußens.

Einige Wochen waren seit dem Gespräch mit Russland vergangen, als Gilbert plötzlich eine wichtige Meldung im Fernsehen sah. Es schien eine Konferenz zu geben, an der die wichtigsten Länder des Kontinents beteiligt waren. Aus allen Ecken Europas waren die Leute gekommen, um sich das anzuhören, was Ivan ihnen mitzuteilen hatte.

„Meine Damen und Herren!", fing der Russe an zu sprechen. „Wie ihr sicher wisst, habe ich seit langer Zeit den östlichen Teil des deutschen Hauses in Besitzt genommen, kolkolkolkol! Aber die Unzufriedenheit meines doch so geliebten Unterlegenen zwingt mich zu einer drastischen Maßnahme. Da ich auf die innere Sicherheit bedacht bin, werde ich in Zukunft den Kontakt der beiden Brüder auf eingeschränkte Basis erlauben."

Eine sofortige Unruhe trat ein, als alle anfingen darüber zu diskutieren. In diesem Getümmel erstreckte sich die Hand einer jungen Dame, die eine Frage zu haben schien.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", forderte Ivan mit einem bösen Grinsen die Anwesenden auf. „Also, ich sehe, dass es eine Frage gibt. Italien! Was möchtest du wissen?"

Die Braunhaarige stand sofort auf und sah zu ihm mit einem neugierigen Blick. „Praktisch gesehen: Ab wann dürfen sich die deutschen Brüder wiedersehen?"

Ohne dachzudenken, antwortete Russland darauf sofort. „Auch jetzt gleich, wenn sie wollen, wenn sie durch die Kontrolle gehen."

Als Gilbert dies hörte, schlug sein Herz voller Freude. Endlich war sein größter Traum wahr geworden und er konnte seinen doch ach so geliebten Bruder wiedertreffen. So schnell es ging rannte er zu der Mauer und fing sie an einzureißen. Stück für Stück fiel herunter und brachte ihn einen Schritt näher an sein Glück. Als nun endlich ein kleiner Tunnel entstanden war und er diesen passieren konnte, sah er am anderen Ende Deutschland, der ihn schon mit offenen Armen erwartete.

„Westen!", schrie der Rotäugige im Freudentaumel. „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Eine Ewigkeit!"

„Ja, Osten!" Auch der Blonde war darüber beträchtlich begeistert. „Und jetzt wird uns niemand mehr trennen können. Das schwöre ich dir!"

„Das hoffe ich, Bruder! Das haben wir alles deiner geliebten Italien zu verdanken."

„Ich weiß!", stimmte er zu. „Später werden wir ihr dafür ein kleines Geschenk übergeben, um unsere Dankbarkeit zu zeigen."

„Wir haben uns so viel zu erzählen, Westen! 40 Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit."

In dem kommenden Jahr unterhielten sich die Beiden über alles, was sie erlebt hatten. Doch bevor sie den letzten, vor allem für Preußen schönsten Schritt vollziehen konnten, erkrankte dieser schwer. Seine Krankheit wurde als unheilbar erkannt und niemand würde ihn heilen können.

Im Sterbebett mit einem leichten Husten sah er seinen Bruder, der neben ihm saß, an. „Westen! Ich weiß, dass wir kurz vor der Wiedervereinigung unserer beiden Teile des Hauses stehen, aber ich denke, dass ich diesen Tag nicht mehr erleben werde."

„Das fürchte ich auch!", antwortete Ludwig mit einem Hauch von Gleichgültigkeit.

„Also, Westen! Da ich bald von dieser Welt schreiten werde, überlass ich dir meine Hälfte des Hauses. Kümmer dich bitte gut darum und lass nichts verkommen. Das ist mein letzter Wille und ich hoffe, dass du dich immer daran erinnern wirst."

„Das werde ich, Osten!"

„Und kümmer dich auch um Italien! Ich weiß doch, dass du sie insgeheim noch liebst." Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er am 3. Oktober 1990 für immer die Augen schloss.

Ludwig erbte in Folge alles das, was sein soeben verstorbener Bruder hinterlassen hatte. Aus diesem östlichen Teil holte er alles das raus, was ihm von Nutzen war und brachte es in sein ursprüngliches Eigentum, wodurch der Rest allmählich verdarb.


End file.
